The present invention relates broadly to a new and improved transport system or installation, and, more specifically to a new and improved transport system which is of the type comprising a rail and an undercarriage or carriage --herein simply broadly undercarriage--which travels upon the rail.
When travelling through curved paths centrifugal forces arise which act upon the vehicle and upon the material transported thereby. In the case of piece goods such forces can be compensated by providing therefor appropriate attachment or securing means. In the case of bulk materials or liquids only the container may be attached or secured, however, not the handled material itself. The containers for such goods, therefore, still have to be additionally tightly closed. The necessity for securing or, respectively, providing a tight closure which is even required for shorter transport or travel distances like, for example, within a room or a fabrication plant, increases the temporal and material expense which, in turn, has a disadvantageous effect upon the economies of the transport operation.
The aforementioned centrifugal forces may be compensated for by appropriately inclining the vehicle. Such inclination may be achieved in the case of double-rail vehicles by elevating one rail above the other and in the case of roads by banking the driving or road surface at the outer side of the curve.